ABS Phobia
by Apine Shim Choikang
Summary: Fanfiction Siwon, cerita curcolan dari temen dijadiin ff, hehe. maaf gak jago bikin Summary


Judul : ABS Phobia

Genre : Comedy Romance and up to you readers :D

Cast : Choi Si won, Jung Jae In,shim hyuna and others cast

Rating : PG -17

Author`: Avinda Devi dan Defia Ayusari

Twitter : avindadf

Lengh : Oneshoot

Annyeong ini FF pertama yang bener-bener bisa diselesain jadi harap maklum yah kalo typo bertebaran dimana-mana, hehe. Dan kita ingatkan ff ini tujuannya hanya untuk senang-senang aja so NO BASH! apalagi bagi siwonest hehehe. For have fun guys...

Oke cekidooottttt...

-Jung Jae In POV-

"arrrrggghhh...aku sudah tidak tahan lagi aigoo...tadi itu sangat menjijikkan!"runtukku didalam kamar mandi seraya membasahi wajahhku dengan air yang keluar dari westafel. Aku benar-benar hampir muntah karena melihatnya, apa aku harus mengatakan sejujurnya pada siwon oppa? "anio...anio...dia pasti akan tersinggung! Arrrgggghh..." aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seraya menepuk-nepk pipiku yang aku basahi dengan air. Yah oppa tidak boleh tahu kalau sampai tahu mungkin aku akan dicampakkan olehnya dianggap yeoja aneh,dilempar disegitiga bermuda,dihempaskan dikutup utara hingga mati karena hipotermia dan... "anioooo...andwae...tapi itu menjijikkan!" teriakku ditoilet hingga membuat orang-orang yang ada didalamnya kaget melihat tingkah anehku. Akupun seketika meminta maaf dan bergegas keluar dari toilet kampus "buukk!" namun sialnya karena aku terburu-buru aku malah menabrak pintu dan yup! Aku terjatuh dengan posisi terlentang, sungguh sangat memalukan! Orang –orang yang melihatnya puas menertawaiku hingga mungkin mengeluarkan bulir air mata saking lucunya tapi bagiku? Ini sangat memalukan akupun bergegas berdiri agar tidak ada yang mengambil gambarku dengan posisi memalukkan seperti tadi tidak lucu kan kalau seorang yeojachingunya aktor terkenal sekaligus member boyband super junior choi siwon terjatuh ditoilet dengan posisi yang sangat memalukan! Andwae!

-Jung Jae In POV END-

"jae in-ah!" hyuna sahabatku berlari menghampiriku saat aku keluar dari toilet,akupun memperlambat langkahku saat tahu hyuna memanggilku.

"waeyo?"balasnya agak kesal.

"kau yang kenapa?aneh sekali isshhh..."hyuna memajukkan bibirnya karena tahu reaksiku yang aneh

"ah gwaenchanayo waeyo memanggilku?"

"bagaimana menurut mu gambar-gambar yang tadi aku perlihatkan?bagus kan? Apalagi ada siwon oppa kau pasti bangga menjadi yeojachingunya sungguh beruntung dirimu jae in-ah" kata hyuna panjang lebar dengan wajah yang benar-benar sangat bahagia. "ah namja-namja dimajalah itu benar-benar mempesona dan sexy idaman para wanita beruntunglah dirimu jae in-ah akan aku perlihatkan lagi gambarnya ne?" tambahnya bersemangat.

"annn...nio!" tolakku dan itu membuat hyuna merasa aneh bagaimana mungkin seorang yeoja tidak menyukai gambar-gambar lelaki jantan nan seksoi seperti itu apalagi ada siwon yang notabene seluruh warga korea selatan bahkan seluruh dunia dan akhiratpun tahu kalau choi siwon adalah kekasih ku jung jae in yang membuat banyak yeoja-yeoja didunia iri padaku dan mengutukku karena bisa mendapatkan hati dari seorang choi siwon.

"waeyo?kau tidak suka? Mana mungkin?" kata hyuna dengan mengeryitkan alisnya karena terheran melihat reaksiku itu.

"ani..tadi kan sudah lihat tidak perlu melihatnya lagi"elakku agak gugup tapi aku berusaha agar tetap tenang agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan bahwa aku selalu ingin muntah jika melihat gambar-gambar seperti itu.

"bagaimana kalau bagian gambarnya siwon oppa aku sobek dan ku berikan padamu agar kamu puas melihatnya ne?"hyuna membuka-buka majalah itu dan hendak merobek gambar siwon dimajalah itu namun dihalangi oleh jae in.

"tidak usah itu untukmu saja lagi pula aku sudah punya banyak foto siwon oppa dihpku tidak perlulah sampai seperti itu" jawabku dengan memalingkan wajah agar tidak melihat gambar dimajalah yang hyuna buka.

"kau kenapa?"tanya hyuna heran melihat jae in yang tidak menatapnya dan malah memalingkan wajah.

"ani aku hanya..uhuk..uhuk!" aku pura-pura batuk agar tidak mengundang kecurigaan pada hyuna yang sepertinya melihatku dengan terheran-heran ala sinichi kudo yang ingin mengintrogasi sebuah kasus pembunuhan yang mengerikan.

"ya sudah kalo begitu"

"ah aku ingat hari ini aku ada janji dengan siwon oppa dahh... aku duluan yah hyuna-ssi" kataku tiba-tiba dan berlalu meninggalkan hyuna layaknya dikejar oleh monster aku lari terburu-buru. Hyuna yang melihatnya hanya bisa terheran-heran dan mematung cengo melihat tingkahku yang benar-benar sangat aneh.

At siwon's house

Ting tong ting tong

" nuguseo?" terdengar suara yeoja dari dalam rumah itu

" jung jae in imnida, apakah siwon ada?" kata jae in, kemudian muncul seorang yeoja dari dalam

"jae in lama tak jumpa, kau mau bertemu dengan siwon?" sambut yeoja itu yang tak lain adalah eommanya siwon

"ne" balas jae in malu-malu

"siwon sedang di dalam kau masuk saja, aku mau pergi sebentar ada keperluan"

"ne" kemudian eomma siwon pun pergi dan jae in langsung masuk ke dalam rumah megah itu

"oppa...oppa..." namun tak ada jawaban dari siwon , hingga akhirnya jae in harus mencari namja itu di setiap sudut rumah itu

"ah akhirnya kau kutemukan juga" katanya setelah menemukan siwon di kolam renang

"oppa ..." kata jae in mendekati siwon yang sedang duduk memunggunginya di pinggir kolam renang dan memakai handuk di punggungnya

Mendengar suara yang sangat di rindukannya itu siwon langsung menoleh "chagi kau sudah datang?" kata siwon tersenyum manis hingga menampakkan lesung pipinya yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya terkulai lemas tak berdaya ditambah lagi terlihat bagian perutnya yang atletis menambah kesempurnaan yang dia miliki. Diapun sontak berdiri dan menghampiri kekasihnya itu.

"chagi bogoshipeoyo" kata siwon disela-sela langkahnya. Tetapi jae in malah terlihat kaget dan berjalan mundur.

"ooopppa jangan mendekat" katanya lirih tapi masih bisa terdengar dan itu membuat siwon kaget.

"waeyo chagi-ya? Kau tidak merindukanku?"

"anio..bukan bagitu oppa tapi tolong jangan mendekat" Jae in tetap berjalan mundur hingga menabrak pot bunga yang ada belakangnya hingga dia terjatuh. Siwon yang melihatnya langsung bergegas menolong kekasihnya itu.

"gwaenchanayo chagi?" katanya memegang tangan jae in hendak membantunya berdiri.

"hoek...hoek!" jae in malah terlihat ingin muntah saat siwon menghampirinya kini matanya benar-benar bisa melihat bagian perut siwon jelas dan semakin membuat jae in benar-benar ingin muntah dan pingsan tubuhnya tak terkendali siwon yang melihatnyapun sangat panik dan bingung apa yang ia harus lakukan.

"chagi kau sakit? Waeyo chagi-ya?" karena saking paniknya pikiran siwon melayang kemana-mana.

"jangan-jangan kau? Anioo tidak mungkin kan chagi?" katanya lagi dan itu membuat jae in kaget.

"maksud oppa apaa?aku tiii...hoeks..hoek " belum sempat jae in melanjutkan perkataannya dia sudah benar-benar ingin muntah lagi dan kepalanya terasa benar-benar berat dia berusaha menutup matanya agar tidak bisa melihat bagian perut dari siwon.

"kau tidak hamil kan? Aku belum pernah berbuat apa-apa padamu berciumanpun kita belum pernah chagi?"

"mwo?hoekks...!" dan yah keluar sudah isi dalam perut jae in dia benar-benar memuntahkan semuanya.

####################

-Siwon POV-

Hari ini didorm suju aku benar-benar tidak fokus disaat sesi latihan dance beberapa kali aku salah dan berkali-kali aku diperingatkan oleh leeteuk hyung agar tetap fokus. Entahlah kenapa aku bisa seperti ini aku masih kepikiran tentang kejadian kemarin. Tiba-tiba magnae kyuhyun mengampiriku yang sedang duduk bersandar ditembok seusai latihan.

"waeyo hyung kenapa kau terlihat murung?" katanya duduk disampingku.

"ani gwaenchana kyu" jawabku singkat.

"ceritalah padaku hyung mungkin dengan begitu masalah mu bisa berkurang lagipula aku tidak akan membocorkan rahasiamu seperti kangin hyung yang bermulut besar "

Mendengar namanya disebut kangin menoleh kearah kyuhyun seketika kyuhyun tertunduk takut melihat reaksi kangin yang menetapnya dengan tatapan setajam silet. *eh

"wae?"kata kangin sinis.

"ani hyung kyuhyun hanya bercerita tentang pengalaman ss4 dijakarta kemarin dan sayang hyung tidak ikut makanan disana benar-benar sangat enak hyung pasti akan senang jika ikut " balas ku membantu menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kangin pada kyuhyun.

"jeongmal?seperti apa?"kangin benar-benar antusias mendengar kata makanan.

"tanya saja pada sungmin hyung dia bahkan ketagihan dengan makanan yang bernama gorengan itu" kata kyuhyun kini dia sudah tidak takut lagi melihat keantusiasan kangin dan itu berkat aku yang mampu memancing hal-hal yang tidak mengundang kecurigaan bahwa tadi kyuhyun sedang mengejek kanginhyung. Kangin hyung pun bergegas bertanya pada sungmin dan meninggalkan kami.

"gomawo hyung kau sangat cerdas hampir saja aku ketahuan, kangin hyung tempramennya sangat tinggi bisa-bisa aku dijadikan dia sate dan tulangku akan dijadikan bahan belajar peragaan anak-anak radiologi"

"ckckck..kau ini ada-ada saja!"

"ah kembali ke pokok persoalan yang diderita hyung ok"

"mwo?" kata ku tak mengerti yang dimaksud kyuhyun.

"ah maksudnya ceritakan masalah yang hyung alami"

"ah ne"

Akupun menceriakan semuanya tentang kejadian kemarin kyuhyun mendengarnya dengan seksama.

"mwo hyung?kau jangan berprasangka buruk seperti itu" kata magnae kyuhyun menasehatiku.

"tapi kyuh bukankah itu tanda-tanda kalau seorang yeoja sedang hamil?"

"memangnya semua yeoja yang seperti itu akan hamil hyung? Kau ini, hahaha"dia tertawa sangat lepas hingga seekor lalat masuk kedalam mulutnya bagaikan cicak yang menangkap seekor nyamuk hap hap lalu ditangkap #author somplak mianhae :D

Kini gantian aku yang tertawa puas melihat kyuhyun. Para anggota yang melihat kyuhyun pun ikut-ikut tertawa melihat tingkah kyuhyun terbatuk-batuk.

"gwaenchanayo kyuhyun-ah?"aku mencoba tidak tertawa.

"gwaenchanayo apanya hyung?"

"hahaha"

"tertawalah sepuasmu kini! Sudah sana kau harus tanyakan baik-baik pada jae in jangan berprasangka buruk hyung ne? Uhuk..uhuk"ujarnya sekali lagi padaku sambil berlalu hendak mengambil air minum didispenser.

Ya mungkin kyuhyun benar aku harus menanyakan padanya.

-Siwon POV END-

###################

Jae in menghempaskan tubuhnya dikasur hari ini dia benar-benar sangat letih karena tugas dikampus yang menumpuk hari ini saja dia mendapatkan tugas untuk menggambar tulang ektremitas atas seperti skapula,clavikula,humerus,radius,ulna,dan ossa manus. Dia sendiri sangat membenci pekerjaan gambar-menggambar lebih baik dia disuruh menghafal tulang demi tulang hingga bagian terkecil dibandingkan menggambar tapi apa boleh buat? Dia harus mengerjakannya dengan baik karena ini tugas kuliah yang tidak boleh diremehkan. #mianhae author curcol :D

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan getaran yang sangat kuat dipunggungnya dan ternyata dia menindihi tasnya yang berisi hpnya yang sedang bergetar kontan dia mengambil hp yang ada didalam tasnya. Segera dia membukanya saat tahu nama dilayar hpnya yang ternyata adalah siwon namjachingunya.

-Lovely Horse-

_Chagi kau sudah pulang? _(bunyi sms dari siwon)

-Jae in-

_Ne oppa waeyo?_

-Lovely Horse-

_Ani beristirahatlah love you honey :-* _

Jae in langsung merebahkan tubuhnya lagi dikasur dan meletakkan hpnya dimeja rias dia benar-benar sangat letih. Tiba-tiba dia ingat sesuatu tentang tugas tambahan dari dosen ia pun bangkit dan mengecek buku agendanya yang ada didalam tasnya tapi dia sangat terkejut karena melihat gambar siwon yang sedang bertelanjang dada. Kini penyakit anehnya kambuh kembali dia ingin muntah jika melihat gambar seperti itu.

"uweee...ini pasti ulah hyuna!" dia langsung memunguti gambar-gambar itu ada sekitar 3 gambar siwon bertelanjang dada. Dia pun mengambil korek api hendak membakar gambar-gambar itu karena tidak tahan melihatya.

"mianhae siwon oppa aku benar-benar tidak kuat" perlahan dia menyalakan api dan membakar 1 gambar siwon bertelanjang dada.

############

Siwon menaiki lift menuju lantai 7 sebuah apartemen yang lumayan bagus. Dia rupanya ingin mengunjungi apartemen milik kekasihnya itu sekaligus membicarakan tentang kejadian kemarin agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman. Pintu liftpun terbuka dan dia bergegas menuju apartemen nomer 7004.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu betapa terkejutnya dia karena melihat ada asap yang mengepul keluar dari apartemen milik kekasihnya itu. Diapun panik karena takut terjadi sesuatu hal dengan jae in hingga akhirnya menerobos masuk keapartemen jae in karena kebetulan tidak terkunci.

"jae iiinn..."sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya dia terkejut melihat jae in yang sedang membakar fotonya .ia tak habis pikir kenapa kekasihnya bisa bertindak seperti itu pikirannya kacau matanya mulai memanas diapun keluar dari dalam apartemen milik jae in. Kini dia diluar apartemen duduk terkulai lemas melihat orang yang ia cintai mengkhianatinya seperti itu.

"jae in jadi benar kau punya namja lain dan sekarang sedang mengandung anaknya?" kata siwon lirih butir air matanya kini mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

############

Semenjak kejadian itu siwon tidak pernah menghubungi jae in lagi jae in sendiri merasa aneh dengan sikap namjachingunya itu. Dia benar-benar merasa gelisah karena siwon tidak pernah berbuat seperti ini sesibuk apapun dia pasti selalu menyempatkan diri untuk telpon atau sekedar mengirim sms memberitahukan apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Tapi tiba-tiba kini dia menghilang bak ditelan bumi setiap jae in telpon tidak diangkat dan smsnya pun tidak pernah dibalas oleh siwon.

Karena saking kesalnya jae in pergi kedorm suju untuk menemui siwon. Setelah sampai disana dia bertemu dengan hyuna yang kebetulan ada disana untuk bertemu dengan kakaknya changmin yang sedang berada didorm suju.

"jae in-ah kau ingin menemui siwon oppa ne?" kata hyuna tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh jae in

"Didalam dorm member suju ternyata sedang latihan dance jae in menunggu sejenak sampai mereka selesai latihan dance." Setelah menunggu sekitar 10 menit akhirnya mereka selesai latihan dance jae in pun masuk.

"opppppaaaaaaaaaa..."jae in berteriak tanpa menghiraukan siapa aja yang ada didalam.

Terlihat didalam para member suju kepanasan dan sebagian dari mereka membuka bajunya sehingga terlihat ABSnya.

"chagi-ya sedang apa kau disini?" kata siwon mendekat kearah jae in.

"oppa?hok..hoek!" jae in mulai pucat karena melihat member lain yang bertelanjang dada.

"chagi gweanchana?"

"anio oppa aku ingin..."

"jujurlah kau kenapa?" kata siwon sambil memegangi tangan jae in hingga jae in tidak bisa keluar dari dalam ruangan tempat member suju latihan.

"apa kau sedang hamil?"

"mwo?apa yang kau katakan oppa?" jae in terkejut mendengar kata-kata siwon bukan hanya jae in yang terkejut semua member yang mendengar percakapan mereka berdua tak kalah terkejutnya sampai donghae yang sedang minum menyemburkan air minumnya hingga mengenai eunhyuk yang berada didepanya.

"siwon kau dan jae in pernah melakukan itu?" kata leeteuk tiba-tiba.

"mwo hyung? Anio!"jawab siwon kaget "jae in bicaralah pada ku sejujurnya jae in"

"anio oppa kau sudah gila?"

"kalau kau tidak jujur ikut aku"

Siwon menarik tangan jae in keluar dorm kejadian itu terlihat oleh hyuna dan changmin yang sedang diparkiran mereka terheran-heran melihat tingkah aneh siwon.

"siwon hyung waeyo?" kata changmin

"bukan urusanmu!"balas siwon singkat.

Ternyata jae in dibawa siwon kesebuah klinik kandungan.

"apa yang kita lakukan disini oppa?" kata jae in heran

"diam dan cepatlah masuk"

Jae in kini berada diruangan seorang dokter kenalan keluarga siwon agar tidak mengundang kecurigaan.

Disana jae in beri alat penguji kehamilan dia pun menuruti semua perkataan siwon karena dia memaksa jae in lagi pula jae in memang tidak hamil jadi dia tidak perlu takut. Namun hasil dari alat ujii itu tidak langsung dibuka ditempat klinik tetapi siwon malah menarik keluar jae in dam membawanya lagi kedorm suju. Dan ternyata dia membukanya disana.

"oppa kau sudah gila?"kata jae in.

"oh jadi kau takut kalau semua orang tahu rahasiamu? " siwon terlihat emosi.

"terserah kau sajalah lakukan sesukamu oppa!" semua member mulai mendekat kearah siwon dan jae in karena penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"apa yang terjadi sebenarnya hyung?" kata donghae pada leeteuk yang ikut-ikutan mendekat kearah siwon dan jae in.

"sudahlah kita dengarkan saja"balasnya singkat.

Siwon kini mulai membuka hasil penguji kehamilan itu dan hasilnya...

"mwo negatif?" siwon sangat terkejut melihat hasilnya dan dia kini bertanya-tanya kenapa bisa negatif? Lantas kenapa juga jae in selalu ingin muntah?

"sudah ku bilang aku tidak hamil oppa"kata jae in sedikit berteriak.

"lalu kenapa kau mual-mual? Apa kau sakit? Dan satu lagi kenapa kau membakar fotoku?"

"mwo? Jadi kau lihat oppa?"

"ne aku lihat semuanya jae in-ssi"kata siwon dengan nada tinggi.

"wah bioskop gratis nih"kata kyuhyun disela-sela pembicaraan siwon dan jae in.

"issh kau ini kyu!" donghae menjitak kepala si magnae kyuhyun.

Sejenak suasana menjadi hening jae in tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apa mungkin dia harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya bahwa dia punya penyakit aneh semacam itu?

"jawab jae in-ssi!" suara siwon kini benar-benar meninggi hingga akan menggoncangkan gedung dorm suju karena saking kerasnya melebihi goncangan yang biasanya dibuat oleh mau tak mau jae in harus angkat bicara dan mengatakan sejujurnya.

"aa..aa..ku" jae in benar-benar takut apa dia harus mengatakannya sekarang? Apalagi didepan banyak orang semacam ini.

"bicara yang jelas jae in benar kan kau selingkuh dibelakangku?"

"anio oppa! Ne aku akan bilang sebenarnyaaa...aaa..aa..ku phobia ABS!"

"mwo?ABS? phobia? Mwo jae in kau?" siwon membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar bahwa jae in phobia ABS!

Member suju lain yang mendengarnya pun ikut terkejut namun tiba-tiba gelak tawa mulai membahana diseluruh ruangan eunhyuk yang sedang minum menyemburkan minumannya didepan donghae yang kebetulalan ada dihadapanya.

"hehehe 1 sama donghae" kata eunhyuk sambil nyengir.

"kau ini!" keduanya lalu malah kejar-kajaran tak jelas seperti anak kecil.

"bhaaakakakakakakak. ..hahahahha kekasih siwon hyung phobia ABS? Hahahaha..." gelak tawa kyuhyun makin menjadi-jadi. Dia hampir guling-guling mengetahui semua itu bukan hanya kyuhyun semua orang yang melihat dan mendengar percakapan siwon dan jae in ikut tertawa.

"hahahaha... jae in kekasih siwon phobia ABS?" kata Leeteuk

"tapi bagaimana bisa kau...? abs phobia... mana mungkin" kata siwon tak menyangka akan hal ini

"aku sendiri juga tak tau oppa, kalau aku melihat abs aku ingin muntah dan mian dulu aku membakar fotomu karena oppa berpose dengan memperlihatkan absmu" jelas si jae in sambil menundukkan kepalanya karena takut siwon marah padanya

"tapi jae in bagaimana kau bisa pacaran dengan orang yang berabs? Jae in jae in kau sangat lucu hahahahaha" sela kyuhyun sedangkan siwon masih diam mencoba menerima kenyataan aneh ini

"oppa kau marah padaku?" tanya jae in lirih walau masih dapat terdengar oleh siwon

"ayo ikut aku" tiba-tiba siwon menarik tangan jae in dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan itu

"oppa ..." kata jae in setelah siwon membawanya ke atap dorm suju

Grep

Tiba-tiba siwon memeluknya sontak jae in membelalakkan matanya

"babo..." kata siwon tiba-tiba masih dalam pose memeluk jae in

"ne?"

"babo... kenapa kau tak jujur padaku selama ini chagiya?"

"mian oppa, aku takut kalau aku jujur oppa akan menjauhiku karena aku aneh dengan phobiaku ini"

"babo kalau kau tak jujur justru aku akan marah dan menjauhimu seperti kemarin"

"mian oppa..."

"sudahlah yang penting sekarang kau sudah mau jujur. Apa masih ada phobiamu yang lain yang belum ku ketahui chagi?"

"aniya oppa"

"berarti kau tak phobia dengan ini dong?"tanya siwon manja sambil menunjukkan bibirnya sambil tersenyum jahil

"yak oppa apa maksudmu? Oh tidak oppa... mendadak aku jadi pobhia terhadap itu juga hahahaha..."

"yak! jung jae in awas kau..."akhirnya aksi kejar-kejaran itupun tak terelakkan

"weeeeeeeeeeeeeeek... "kata jae in sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke siwon di sela-sela lariannya

~end~


End file.
